my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Indomax
'''The Hybrid Mutant: The Indomax (AKA Frederich Indoriser) '''is a Mutant that was created from 2 other Mutants and A highly intelligent Mutant as explained by Judge Max Ferosidos. Appearance The Indomax has a tall and bulky body that is covered with grey fur. It's arms have spikes on them that are larger than the spikes on it's shoulders. It has black fur on it's tail and head while it had black sharp nails on it's hands and feet. He wears 4 bracelets, 2 that are near the hand and 2 that are almost pass his pits. He wears a black, red, and white tight shorts that allows his tail to roam free, and he wears 2 bracelets on his ankles. When he is in disguise thanks to someone who injected him with another Mutant's DNA, He was able to shapeshift into a tall person with brown spiky hair and gold eyes. He wears a white shirt that is covered with a black jacket with 3 buttons on the sides. He wears a brown bracelet on his right arm and also wears black pants that are hold with a black belt. He also wears black shoes and is shown wearing a necklace for unknown reasons. Personality He is a ravenous villain, unlike any before him, making him one of the worst villains alive. When he was first made, he was animalistic and hungry. He wanted to kill the first person he laid his eyes on. Unfortunately this was Aoba Jiraichi whom he chased down and killed without a second thought. After he ate Aoba, he became obsessed with eating and killing, so he eventually killed mostly every auctioneer that was in the Underground Auction including Judge Max Ferosidos until he left and roamed wild in order to become a villain. He roamed near the frozen plains of Russia and marked it his territory. Whenever he gets angry when he sees anyone going to where he was hiding, he gets enraged when he sees someone tresspassing into his territory. Barking at then and telling them to go away. After learning that he can be attracted to a red laser dot sight all by himself by remembering where they putted it in, he got rid of whatever was making him attracted to the laser dot sight which was located inside his left arm. The reason he did it was to get rid of all the evil things the scientists did to him when he was experimented and what he went through in order to be like who he was right now. When he is shapeshifted into his human-look, he changes his personality to a kind and evil person. He takes kindness to a whole new level by helping people who are needed and sometimes goes over his evil plan to Czechoslovakia Von Kaiser while he isn't around often. Backstory After being made by a doctor in The Underground Auction, The Indomax was furious and angry with everyone who wanted to buy him. He was then demonstrated by the Judge to hunt and kill Aoba Jiraichi. After being bought by the Russian Federation which was under the control of Czechoslovakia Von Kaiser, The Indomax escaped and then roamed free in the snowy mountains of Russia, eventually making it his hideout until he was smart enough to eventually make a army of his own that was meant for only mutants and not humans. After a few months passed, he eventually became highly intelligent and then went to Akademiya Zlodeya to be recruited as the school's Gym Teacher and "Executioner". For countless months, he has been eating, killing, and scratching people who have been punished by Czechoslovakia Von Kaiser, and eventually, he earned a spot in The Ministry. Eventually becoming their War Machine for Russia. Powers and Abilities Quirk Animal Instinct - Animal Instinct is a quirk that allows him to communicate and act with animals from all around the world. It allows him to act like any animal that is vicious, deadly, violent, etc.Good examples are when he uses dangerous animals like bees. He can sense fear, making him able to track anyone that has the most fear, Snakes. He can see heat which makes it useful for him to track anyone that has the most heat. Wolves. He can howl when it's dark, making him able to scare anyone and freeze them at their tracks. He can also sniff them even when it's covered with snow. One last example is a Dinosaur. Mostly the Velociraptor but still a Dinosaur. He mostly uses the Velociraptor because of how he can call other mutants that obey him to help him or get ordered to do something. The weakness is each animal's weakness. For example, A bee wouldn't be able to go anywhere if there isn't any fear to sense. Same thing goes for Snakes as he can't see any heat if it's cold. Wolves normally hunt in a pack, if he goes out alone, he would easily get attacked by people. No weakness is occurred for the Velociraptor because barely a lot of people see him use it. Abilities Sense of smell The Indomax has the perfect scent of smell. He can track anything down with his nose and eventually find anything after sniffing it out. It sometimes works though if he is in a snow storm, hail storm, wind storm, etc... it never works though if something is stuck inside his nose like a stick, a rock, etc... Immense Strength The Indomax has immense strength, making him able to throw mostly anything except buildings, towers, etc... Throwing small things like a rock, a branch, a spear, etc... makes the speed so fast that it sometimes goes through a person or even a house. When throwing something in the middle like a boulder or a car, the speed is not quite as fast but it is still fast. Intelligence After learning a lot about humans, The Indomax gained smartness and intelligence making him the smartest mutant to ever live. He can learn how to unlock codes, hack anything, and even learn a lot about history and in his opinion "How it was terrible without smart mutants." He can also be able to read and answer the smartest questions that only the smartest people know Camouflage He can camouflage becoming one with nature. He can turn invisible for a short period of time making it useful for him to escape when he is in battle against a hero, villain, etc. The only problem with this is that he can't use it again for a day which makes him vulnerable to any attacks. His grey and black skin also makes him more invisible in the beach making the grey fur rocks and the black fur seaweed. Movement Tracking Trivia The Indomax is a recolored version of Blitzwolfer from Ben 10 The Indomax's disguise is based on Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users